A Hero Fate
by Saree7a
Summary: Post RE5- After a decade of partnership and love , Chris and Jill found themselves in Separate ways, what the fate is hiding for them.. Chris/Jill, Chris/Sheva , Clair/Leon


Memories

Chris thought to himself he never wanted to be a patriot, it was a burden that just thrown under his feet, he always felt that the fate assigned him to play hero & save the world.

Chris was a lonely man even when he is surrounded with his beloved people & friends but there was always a missing piece in his heart that let him always be isolated from the other people. It was a tough choice that he made when he broke up with his only sweetheart "Jill Valentine"; he had to choose between his peaceful life with Jill & his BSAA Job.

Chris recalls:

Jill: "a flow of tears coming out of her beautiful grey/blue eyes" This is it then Chris.

Chris: Jill please calm down & think about us, why can't you understand, I can't leave my job it is part of who I am.

Jill:"Loudly" You've never been around when am worried sick about you, You were running in every corner of the world looking for Wesker but now he is dead, there is no reason for you to continue in this endless fight.

Chris:"trying to hold her , but Jill get back" Jill I cannot have a peaceful sleep knowing that there is such evil going around, Wesker is not the last scumbag.

Jill:"angrily" Chris this is the last thing I have to say, whether it's me or the BSAA.

Jill's words came like a hit on Chris's heart, he was standing there speechless he couldn't say anything; the thoughts were racing in his head. All what he wants to do is to hold Jill & kiss her like all the times before when they argue about something but he knew deeply in his heart that a kiss or a hug won't solve the problem now & anything he could say might worsen their relationship, he wanted to tell her that she is important to him, he wanted to tell her that the world without her is cold & empty , he wanted her to know that her smile always eased the life cruelty, her eyes were his last heaven he always drowned in their beauty , a look from them was enough to make him feel happy and wipe all ugly memories that was adhered in his mind. He remembers her face like it was happened yesterday, he didn't want to hurt her but it was a difficult choice that he has to make, he never foreseen that he will became alone again.

Chris was sitting on his office in the dark & lit his cigarette, after he broke up with Jill he resumed all the bad habits that was a taboo when he was with her, but he was ready to give up everything in this planet for her except his job, he sat down on his chair & rested back his head on the top of it he took the last breath of his cigarette and put it off on the ashtray placed on his disk, then he closed his eyes.

Chris recalls:

Jill was waiting for him to say anything, her eyes were begging his lips to say something, Chris's words lost their way to his mouth, and his thoughts were completely messy, his eyes trying to escape hers, he even heard his own heart beat running so fast.

Jill:"disbelieve, with faint crying voice" you've made your choice; I think I knew now how much am important to you.

She took her jacket which was thrown on the couch, & she stormed out, Chris blocked her way.

Chris: "Gently" Wait, he pulled her hand

Chris: Jill I love you, but I can't turn my back to all those people who might need me, I don't own myself , I cannot simply quit, but I can't live without you, please don't do this to me.

Jill:"she pulled her hand back" Go to hell Chris. She stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"Working late"

Chris opened his eyes, he smirks

"This is simply my home"

A young woman called Rebecca she is an old friend and old partner.

"You're smoking too!" Rebecca was surprised.

"I thought you quit" she added

Chris lit another cigarette before he replies "That's old me!"

Rebecca pulled her chair and sat near to Chris, she paused at him, then she took the Cigarette away from his mouth and put down on the ashtray. Chris shrugged.

"What's going on to you!" Rebecca said, Chris gave a cold look.

"Self destruct is that what you're planning to do!" Rebecca paused a little then continued.

"Did you trade your life with Jill to live like this!" Rebecca was looking into Chris's face waiting for an expression , she deliberately wanted to have a reaction from him but he was sitting their giving her cold look , his face wasn't giving any signs of anything but she saw the spark on his eyes , Chris was always a "deed" guy he never spoke a lot about anything that's why he never had a long relationship with the opposite sex , but for the people who knew him they always were looking into his eyes to know what he hides in beneath, Rebecca saw a great pain in the buffed man's eyes , she realized by mentioning Jill's name that she opened the wound again.. or did she?, the wound was already there it never healed in Chris's heart that what she understands from Chris's eyes.

"Am sorry Chris" Rebecca apologized

"You don't have to, am pathetic" Chris replied

Rebecca stands up and stroke Chris's shoulder "No you're not, you're a great guy and a great hero , but the Chris I've known for a decade never break down, and never let anyone down , it's hard for me to see you like this.."

"you have your life a head of you , and you cannot simply find your way back to fix whatever broke before, let the time be the healer and the judge , but you cannot be over anything unless you start fresh and sure that will not happen while you're sitting here every single night..." Rebecca pulled Chris's hand "listen to a friend and go and get you a girl, am sure that all single women will desire to have a chance to meet a guy like you Chris" Chris shacked his head in disbelieve.."Yes any woman would love to be with you.. Com'on look at you, it's not that am flirting or anything.. I have my own boy friend, but the minute I saw you I had a crush on you..Oops… "Rebecca sheepishly tried to take back her words, Chris smiled back at her, "ah.. am talking too much … live your life end of story" Rebecca continued.

"Ok.." Chris finally replied

"Promise" Rebecca firmly

"Yeah I promise, and you know that I always keep my promises" Chris explained

Rebecca smiled and hugged Chris


End file.
